


come here rude boy (can you get it up)

by steponherneck (gangbangs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Porn Stars, Cock Slapping, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Facials, Gangbang, Jongin's Glistening Body, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangbangs/pseuds/steponherneck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lu han's not sure if this is really his true calling in life, but jongin makes the journey a little <s>harder</s> easier. pornstars au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come here rude boy (can you get it up)

**Author's Note:**

> many many thankyous to baby seal for betaing this and to marshmallow for handholding ♡

He’s broke and unemployed, and the reason he was in Seoul to begin with had left him nearly six months ago. Lu Han was a creation of loneliness, born and raised into neglect, a heart that was always longing for more. There had to be more to life than this, this drunken stupor, this rage boiling inside him. What had he done to _deserve_ this?

Tears sting the corners of his eyes, trickling down like hot streams in the cool autumn chill. Lu Han stumbles into the bar, dim lighting useful in hiding the sordid going ons within the four walls. He makes it to the bar, still in one piece, eyes scanning for the face of his ex-boyfriend, only to find nothing. Yifan isn’t there. Lu Han has to admit that Yifan’s penchant for going missing just when Lu Han needed him most was quite impressive.

His lip wibbles, as if a child standing in front of his mother being scolded. Except this feels worse, as if Lu Han’s half empty heart is being drained of every last drop of hope. There was no way he was going to make his rent payment. He would be homeless in days. He’d lose the deposit and end up flat fucking broke.

“Lu Han?”

Jongdae looks concerned, brows knit together. Lu Han hasn’t seen him in months, not since he stopped coming to this bar altogether. There hadn’t been much reason, not if he wanted to see Yifan’s shitty face everytime he came by.

“Hey, are you okay?’ Jongdae asks, pulling Lu Han to an empty booth. There’s a beer sitting lonesomely on the tabletop, black cardigan thrown carelessly onto the seat. Lu Han wipes the tears away from his face, blinking back his anger.

“I’m fine,” he mumbles, unable to look Jongdae in the eye. “You haven’t seen Yifan by any chance?”

“Last I heard he quit. Or well, he missed a few shifts, so…” Jongdae trails, sliding his beer toward Lu Han. For a moment it feels like someone’s pulled the carpet out from under Lu Han’s feet; he’s grateful he’s sitting. The quick collapse of his chest is suffocating and, without thinking, Lu Han downs the beer in one go. Jongdae waves a waiter over, asks for two more, attention refocusing on Lu Han.

The eviction note is crumpled in Lu Han’s hand, his head swimming as he thinks about how fucked he is. Sinking back into his seat, Lu Han closes his eyes, lets Jongdae pull the note out of his hand. There was nothing to be ashamed of now, not when homelessness sat on Lu Han’s horizon like a fat bird resting on a weak branch, ready to fall off.

“You guys…” Jongdae has to know; it’s pretty obvious. Lu Han remembers the first time he’d met Jongdae, how Jongdae had laughed and told Lu Han he really didn’t want to know what Jongdae did for a living. Yifan had told him later. Porn.

“He said he couldn’t be in a relationship anymore,” Lu Han answers, mind racing, suddenly feeling entirely sober. Jongdae had offered him the chance once, jokingly. Lu Han was the kind of pretty they liked, Jongdae had said, laughing. Even though Lu Han had been pissed at the “compliment”, it was hard to be angry at Jongdae. He was the closest thing Lu Han had to a friend, despite how little they knew about each other.

“Did he just...leave?” Jongdae asks, tone careful. He’s staring at the beer in his hands, having placed the second one in front of Lu Han. His hair’s longer, a piercing in his ear Lu Han doesn’t recall seeing the last time he’d seen Jongdae.

“Sort of,” Lu Han answers. He doesn’t really want to get into the shitty details, knows better than to think about it for too long; he already lost sleep over Wu Yifan.

Lu Han wants to ask, wants to say _am I still pretty enough?_ , but the words are clustering in the back of his throat, nausea clouding his cognition. Is this what it’d come to?

“I was supposed to meet a guy today,” Jongdae says, slow, like he knows how much this is going to kill Lu Han. “He’d passed his audition but he bailed last minute.”

The offer hangs in the air, like dirty laundry, and Lu Han wants to say no but he hasn’t found anything except cheap paying, hard labour in the months he’s been looking for a job. It didn’t help that Lu Han never went to post-secondary. He’d been in love, content to work any job if it meant  
helping Yifan get through school. Lu Han wishes he’d been here, _wishes_ he could break his face right in.

“When can I start?” Lu Han asks, swallowing down everything. His throat feels raw, like he’s already spent the morning throwing up all the alcohol he’s consumed.

There’s a moment of silence, drawn out. Lu Han thinks he’s misread the situation, panics that perhaps Jongdae wasn’t offering him the position. Maybe Lu Han really did look like shit, the way he saw himself every morning in the mirror. Eyes sunk in, dark circles, skin too tight over his cheekbones, grey. He reminded himself of a zombie.

“Tomorrow,” Jongdae answers, sounding firm. He glances over at Lu Han, smile grim. “I’ll pick you up from your place.”

“It’s not mine,” Lu Han says with a shrug, eyeing the eviction notice. At the back of his head Lu Han thinks about he wishes it were, how it’d be nice if he could make rent. “But thank you. For...for doing this.”

“Go home, rest,” Jongdae smiles. “Tomorrow’s gonna be something else.”

 

✖✖✖

 

Jongdae leads him to a nondescript building on the outskirts of Jung-gu, the laundromat next to it empty save for the old man running the counter. The street’s empty even in broad daylight, garbage lining the curb. Lu Han imagines that there’s a layer of dust covering everything, slowly working its way onto Lu Han, a molecular coat of dust blending him in with the landscape. He’s lucky he grew out of his asthma.

“I realise this isn’t the...uh, safest looking place but you gotta keep things under the radar,” Jongdae says, as he unlocks the front door. The door’s made of transparent glass, the hallway leading into the depths of the building painted an ugly green. Almost like puke. Lu Han’s doubts rise to the surface and he questions how much he actually wants to do this. Money or pride. Money or pride.

Lu Han swallows, soundless, following Jongdae into the building. The carpet is grey, speckled with black and white. He watches his sneakers move forward, as if this weren’t his body but someone else’s. Lu Han is a spectator in his own body. Watching but not feeling.

“We have something scheduled for today,” Jongdae tells him, glancing back as he flips on a lightswitch, the room flickering into life. The room’s empty save for a seating area, equipment lining the walls. “We just gotta wait for Baekhyun and Minseok to show up and then we head out to the hotel.”

“Okay,” Lu Han says, imagining himself spread out on the bed sheets, someone he’s never met before hovering over him. He wonders how rough they’ll be, how rough Jongdae will want them to be, if Lu Han’s going to have to be loud or quiet, top or bottom.

“You’re looking a little pale there, kiddo,” Jongdae laughs, squeezing Lu Han’s shoulder. He’s grinning, amused. Lu Han doesn’t find this amusing. “Don’t worry. I brought you in to watch us work our magic today. You’re not filming.”

It’s like someone’s flooded his lungs with air again, the tourniquet squeezing his chest unfurling until Lu Han visibly sags in relief.

“You’ll have to go over the script and we still need to get you tested,” Jongdae explains, releasing Lu Han to go over to the front of the room, a few cabinets lining the wall.

“Tested?” Lu Han inquires.

“STIs,” Jongdae answers, grabbing a file folder from one of the cabinets next to an office desk. “You won’t be coming here again, probably. We just use this place to have an official address for the business, keep the equipment. You’ll meet some of your co-workers at the hotel. The ones filming today.”

“How long does it take, usually?”

“Depends on the length. Sometimes it can take a few days,”Jongdae says, handing Lu Han the file folder. “Your first script.”

Lu Han holds it gingerly, unsure if he should just dig right into it, catch a glimpse of his future, but Jongdae’s grinning at something behind Lu Han. Upon turning, Lu Han finds two guys shuffling into the room, looking a little sleepy. They’d gotten up pretty early but sleep was a luxury for Lu Han on most days.

By the looks of it, they’re both shorter than Lu Han, the one stockier than the other. Lu Han can’t remember the names Jongdae had mentioned earlier, but he assumes it’s the same guys. Jongdae’s crew.

They exchange pleasantries as Jongdae introduces Lu Han to them, mentioning that they’d be seeing a lot more of him. Lu Han doesn’t want to think about what that implies, hold tightening on his script. Minseok, the cameraman, flashes him a smile, welcoming him to the business. Baekhyun, on the other hand, gives him a once over, mumbling something about how Lu Han had nice cheekbones.

Jongdae gets Lu Han to help load some equipment into the van Minseok owns, before they all pile in and head off to the next great adventure of Lu Han’s sordid life.

 

✖✖✖

 

Lu Han’s watched porn before, as has any twelve year old boy who’s recently discovered the joys of sticking his hands down his pants and jizzing all over it. It’s just that Lu Han’s twenty-four now, and he’d spent the last four or so years dating a guy. There hadn’t really been a need for porn.

But here he is, watching two strangers getting their makeup done from some loud, flamboyant guy -- Kibum, Lu Han thinks his name was -- while listening to Jongdae go over the plot of the film. Lu Han wants to snort at the idea of there being a plot, that Actor A had to invite Actor B in and pretend like the cheesy, horrible dialogue wasn’t going to turn into Actor A fondling Actor B’s balls.

They’d settled right into the set once everyone made it to the room, the rank of sex and cum lingering through the halls, like it’d woven into the very existence. Lu Han had guessed from first glance that the hotel wasn’t for tourists, not with their hourly rates and the steady stream of couples flowing in and out.

Lu Han keeps to himself, not wanting to disrupt anything. He watches Baekhyun set up the lighting fixtures in the corners and out of sight for the camera around the bed, the hotel bed left untouched as Minseok sets up a camera near the door to the room. Apparently they’d filmed yesterday too, but that had included a scene in the car ride to the hotel and up the hallway to their hotel room. Lu Han had half expected this to be something like the fifteen minute clips he usually watched, a quickie.

When he watches the two actors leave the room, Lu Han guesses it’s business time, Jongdae settling into his director’s chair, as Minseok follows the actors out with his camera. A guy Lu Han hasn't been introduced to mans the camera by the door, waiting for it to burst open.

"Action!" Jongdae yells, loud enough that Lu Han thinks their neighbours must have heard but everything rolls forward as the door swings open, Minseok filming the two actors stumble in, one guy's hand already down the other's pants.

"You the new guy?" someone asks him, and Lu Han glances up to find a tall guy smiling down at him. He's come in with Kibum but he'd spent all his time setting up the monitors the cameras fed into. Tech support? Lu Han feels clueless.

"Uh, yeah," Lu Han answers, wary. He watches the actors fall onto the bed, the smaller of the two dominating as he presses the taller guy into the mattress, slipping his shirt off. Minseok’s right in there with his camera, travelling from head to crotch. Lu Han watches as the smaller guy angles his body to give Minseok a better view, dick rubbing against the guy under him expertly. _How the fuck am I going to do that?_

“Minho,” the guy introduces himself, hand extended. Lu Han takes it, thankful for the distraction.

“Lu Han.”

“Is that your real name?”

“Yeah, why?” Lu Han asks, glancing back to the actors. The one underneath is shirtless now, lean and taut. He lets out these little whimpers every time the guy on top grinds down against his cock, voice hitching higher when the smaller guy starts mouthing at his nipples. Minseok’s right in there, and the whole thing is weird to watch, like this. Lu Han’s not sure if he should be following the camera’s gaze or the arch in the taller guy’s back.

“You’re gonna be acting right? You’ll need a stage name,” Minho smiles, arms crossed over his chest. Lu Han hadn’t even thought about that, not that he’s really had time. What with making big life decisions while half drunk, and then showing up to the filming of a porno.

“So, these guys have stage names?” Lu Han enquires, watching as the smaller guy spreads the other guy’s legs, asshole puckering under Minseok’s camera. He runs his index finger over it teasingly, mumbling something Lu Han can’t quite catch but the taller guy shudders. Lu Han feels his cock twitch embarrassingly, unable to look away as the top pushes his fingers into the bottom’s mouth, who sucks on them obscenely, Minseok’s camera eating it all up.

“You don’t know D.O. and Kai?” Minho sounds surprised, snatching Lu Han’s attention away from the action. He laughs at the confusion on Lu Han’s face, clapping Lu Han on the back.

“I don’t exactly watch that much gay porn,” Lu Han mutters, trying not to look back over at the actors.

“They’re a popular couple, this is their, what, tenth film together? Kai’s new to the business but he’s good at being responsive. Jongdae loves him,” Minho explains, motioning at the guy on the bottom. Lu Han puts names to faces, watches as Kai writhes when D.O. pushes his saliva slick fingers into Kai’s entrance. His hole swallows them up, and Lu Han wonders if he has to prep himself beforehand to do all this. Spit was never enough for Yifan.

D.O.’s flipped Kai onto his stomach, tongue dipping into Kai’s entrance, fucking him as he moans. Lu Han’s pants feel too tight, Kai’s gasps filling the room as D.O. spreads his ass apart, lets Minseok get a good view before he spanks Kai’s ass, skin flushing pink. Lu Han swallows.

He thinks about any potential pornstar names as D.O. slips his belt off, pushing his slacks down. He strokes his cock, thick and hard, curved upwards as Kai flips back onto his back, chest heaving as D.O. crawls up, cock lined up to slip into Kai’s open mouth. D.O.’s hand fists into Kai’s hair, hips bucking into Kai’s mouth as Minseok inches back to get them both into full view. From this angle, Lu Han can’t really see much of what’s going on. D.O.’s back glistening with sweat as he fucks into Kai’s mouth, grunting with each thrust.

It’s not until Minseok’s pulling away entirely that Lu Han realises D.O.’s come, pulling off of Kai and cursing under his breath. Kai’s face is covered with cum, white jizz dripping from his lips. One of the production guys brings him a cup and he spits what’s in his mouth out. Kibum’s there next, cleaning up Kai’s face, and touching up some of the makeup smudged in the cleanup.

D.O.’s standing by the edge of the bed with Jongdae asking him if he’s ready to go. Lu Han’s pretty sure D.O.’s jerking it to get himself hard again, the look of concentration on his features telling. He shoots an apology Kai’s way once Kai’s back on the bed, cock on display for the room, curving upward into his stomach.

The rest of the shoot goes by in a blur, Lu Han taking note that changing up the positions was important. Watching Kai get fucked on all fours, gasping with each thrust, eyes blown out, nearly has Lu Han coming in his own jeans untouched. He knows it’s been a long time, but Lu Han’s embarrassed all the same. Minho leaves him alone for the rest of his shoot and it’s not until Jongdae’s looping an arm around his shoulders that anyone bothers to interact with him.

“Feeling pumped?” Jongdae grins, and it’s strange, how much Lu Han’s missed human contact, someone being familiar with him. Not looking at him as the stranger in a strange land. Jongdae’s smile is more comforting than Lu Han wants to admit. “We could film you doing some solo stuff, huh?”

“I think I’m good,” Lu Han admits, stomach coiling at the thought that he was going to have keep his dick hard for over an hour soon, in front of an entire group of people all watching him. Lu Han’s never had performance anxiety but this might be the start.

Jongdae laughs good naturedly, tugging Lu Han across the room. “Lemme introduce you to some of your potential future co-stars. Hopefully they’ll make you feel a little at ease.”

“They were really good,” Lu Han comments, finding himself in front of Kai. They’ve wrapped him up in bathrobe and Lu Han imagines he wants a shower more than he wants to spend time talking to strangers but the bathroom’s already been occupied by D.O.

“Lu Han, this is Jongin aka Kim Kai, something of a rising star,” Jongdae introduces, ruffling Jongin’s sweat soaked hair. Jongin flashes Lu Han a smile, standing up straight to extend a hand. A part of Lu Han is acutely aware that Jongin’s hand was on another guy’s dick like an hour ago but he takes it anyways. This is the life he’s signed up for.

“Nice to meet you,” Lu Han smiles, surprised by the shyness of Jongin’s smile. Five minutes ago he’d been screaming about needing D.O. to fuck him harder.

“You too,” Jongin says with a nod. His hand slips out of Lu Han, disappearing into the pocket of his robe.

“You uh...that was, I mean,” Lu Han stumbles, cheeks flushing as he struggles to say something useful. Jongin’s laughter is dazzling, the way the shyness peels off of him until he’s giving Lu Han a smile that has his heart skittering to a stop.

“It’s a little hard to compliment a guy who gets fucked for a living, no worries,” Jongin grins. “I won’t hold it against you.”

“Thanks,” Lu Han breathes, attempting a smile although he knows it’s strained around the edges. He pushes through it, smothers the anxiety until it’s tied up in the pit of his stomach, sealed up in a coffin nailed shut. His hands feel empty without the script he’s been clutching all day but he smooths them over his t-shirt, glancing at Jongdae who’s giving them both a bemused grin.

“This is good. Jongin, I leave him in your hands. Make sure he meets Kyungsoo, gets to know everyone. I’m sure Minseok wants me to look over some of the video feed,” Jongdae delegates, the playful exterior replaced with something a lot more solid. Lu Han supposes you don’t just start directing pornos unless you have it in you to tell people what to do.

Abandoned, Lu Han’s smile falters as he rolls on the balls of his feet. When he’s fidgeting at an all time low, he finally gets the question that’s been burning at the tip of his tongue the whole day. “Is it hard?”

“Fucking’s never hard,” Jongin replies. “One on one stuff is easy. It’s when you’re doing two plus and they want to double penetrate. That shit is fucking hard.”

Lu Han doesn’t find Jongin very reassuring and he’s not sure if Jongin’s really trying to be. The straightforwardness is a little abrasive. Lu Han could do with a little sugar coating right about now.

“I started when I was 18, I’m still here. It’s not that bad. Jongdae takes care of everyone, and we don’t really do like, crazy hardcore stuff. The worst thing you might have to do is a gangbang, but that’s down the road,” Jongin reassures, but he’s failing miserably. Lu Han hadn’t even _thought_ about gangbangs.

“Have you ever...?” Lu Han trails, unsure if he’s even allowed to ask about what the other’s have done or not.

“Two weeks ago,” Jongin smiles. “It should be out by now. They never take that long for production.”

Lu Han thinks he might be reading the twinkle in Jongin’s eye wrong, like maybe he isn’t suggesting that Lu Han watch his gangbang porno except there’s something about Jongin’s smirk that’s really driving that point home. He makes a note to avoid watching any porn on his own, lest he chicken out completely.

D.O., Kyungsoo, Lu Han doesn’t know at this point, comes out of the bathroom just as Lu Han starts wishing for a way to escape this whole conversation. Lu Han needs to appreciate the little things. “Thanks for the pep talk and possible sales pitch. I’m guessing you want a shower.”

Jongin only laughs, disappearing into the bathroom and leaving Lu Han behind to muddle through his million and one reasons about how this might not be a good idea.

_Gangbangs!_

 

✖✖✖

 

Lu Han, to his great dismay, ends up visiting an adult video store on his way back home, unsure why exactly he wanted to put himself through this. There was the idea that maybe if he watched enough of it, he’d either really be into the idea or just desensitized. It’s not like he’d never fucked Yifan before. Fucking someone for money isn’t really a big deal. Twenty-four year old Lu Han would be immortalised forever and somewhere out in the world, some gay guy would jack off to a video of him fucking a guy. Maybe he’d be someone’s favourite pornstar.

Lu Han’s own pep talk isn’t working quite as well as he needs it to.

Rather than asking for help -- this was a porn shop, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself in a _porn shop_ \-- Lu Han places himself in front of a computer cataloguing the store’s inventory and types in _Kim Kai._ When over fifty results pop up, Lu Han nearly chokes on his own spit. Jongin hadn’t mentioned how old he was but how fucking long had he been doing this shit?

The gangbang is one of the top results, filed under most recent. Lu Han slinks off to find it, grabbing a few other Kim Kai productions on his way before he makes it to the front desk with four films in hand. The cashier doesn’t even blink as he checks Lu Han out, and Lu Han’s never been more thankful for someone’s abject disinterest.

Lu Han’s up all night watching the films, one after the other, saving the gangbang for last. He’s both exceedingly fascinated and horrified, erection waxing and waning as he makes his way through Jongin getting spit roasted and double stuffed and fucked on a bus (how the fuck they filmed that, something Lu Han wants to know), underwear completely soiled by the time he gets to the gangbang.

He isn’t even sure if he really wants to watch this, but he plays the dvd anyway, unsurprised when the first scene has Jongin sitting on an empty bed, rubbing his cock through his briefs. The red is a nice contrast against his skin, Jongin’s tongue swiping over his bottom lip, thick and pink and just waiting to be bitten into.

His dick feels raw but Lu Han presses his palm against it, hissing as he watches Jongin tease his briefs off, spitting into his hand to quicken the speed of his hand around his now hard cock. It’s not long before Jongin’s pushed two fingers inside of himself, mouth falling open as he fucks himself. Lu Han fists his own cock, already spent from two orgasms but Jongin’s moans are just on that edge between exaggerated and desperate and Lu Han’s body is hot all over.

The room fills up with guys, about five of them, Lu Han’s not really paying attention, focused on Jongin as he’s dragged to the center of the bed by his hair, some thick muscled guy shoving his cock into Jongin’s mouth. In a matter of seconds, Jongin’s got a cock in each hand as the guy he’s sucking off pulls out to smear precum over his cheeks, smirking as he tells Jongin, “You like that, don’t you?”

He slaps Jongin with his cock a few more times, until he thrusts it back into Jongin’s mouth. Lu Han’s pace slows down, watching as Jongin swallows the guy’s length to the hilt, until he’s bobbing his head around it, cheeks hollowed out. They pass him around like this, smearing precum over his cheeks, cockheads grazing over Jongin’s lips until he has two lined up in front of him and he’s licking and kissing both, obscene. Lu Han has to squeeze at the base of his cock to keep himself from coming, breathing shallow.

There’s a guy behind Jongin who’s fucking him with three fingers, his asshole stretching around the three fingers easily. The guy inserts a fourth finger, spitting on the cleft of Jongin’s ass to help him ease the finger in. Jongin’s rutting back into it, shuddering as one of the guys spanks him. Lu Han wants to sink his teeth into his ass, leave it blue with bruises, hopes that they plan to spank it red.

The guy finally pulls out of Jongin, parting Jongin’s cheeks to give the camera a good show of Jongin’s entrance all stretched out. They start fucking him after that, one guy after the other, positions shifting as they all try to fucking turn Jongin into a mess. Jongin’s covered with sweat, panting as he tries to suck a guy off as he rides the one lying underneath him.

Lu Han doesn’t let himself come until Jongin’s got two cocks buried inside him and a third shoved down his throat, cum already coating his face from two earlier releases. He shudders from the effort of it, milking himself through his orgasm until it hurts to touch his cock at all, thighs covered with his own jizz.

He groans as he sinks into his seat, head clearing up just as a guy comes all over Jongin’s chest, another adding to the display. He definitely didn’t think he was going to fill in Jongin’s shoes but the idea of fucking Jongin didn’t seem so bad. Maybe whoever he’s going to be filming with wouldn’t be so bad.

At the very least, this whole thing is distracting him from unnecessarily homicidal thoughts about Yifan, which is always a plus.

 

✖✖✖

 

Jongdae emails him a contract he’s supposed to bring to the first shoot, along with instructions about preparing himself. They want him clean shaven, but only neatly trimmed around his balls. No body hair anywhere else except his legs.

He fixes himself up to the best of his abilities, having memorised his lines, which he assumes he’s supposed to. How much he needed to adhere to them would be determined on the set.

When he reaches the location Jongdae’s texted him, he has his contract and STI testing results in one hand and a fist in the other. It’s a filming studio and for a brief moment, Lu Han is struck by the idea of people knowing they were filming porn inside. But the studio is a little on the shady end of the spectrum so he wills himself to studio 6 and finds the same team of people inside as had been for Jongin’s production. Weirdly enough, watching all that porn had calmed him down somewhat. As had the news that Viagra was supposedly his new best friend. At least Lu Han didn’t have to worry about keeping his dick hard for a fucking hour without any help.

He lets out a big breath, before finding his way over to Jongdae.

“Hey! You didn’t freak out and made it, great!” Jongdae grins widely, grabbing Lu Han by the shoulders to steer him over to Kibum. There’s an unnecessarily tall guy already getting his makeup done, hair pin straight and a little long.

“Chanyeol, Lu Han. Lu Han, Chanyeol. Get comfortable, you’ll be well acquainted with each other’s dicks soon,” Jongdae jokes, letting Lu Han slip into the empty chair next to Chanyeol. Lu Han just nods, Chanyeol’s smile all teeth, his left eye slightly smaller than the right. It’s almost like he’s overcompensating with sheer excitement for any anxiousness he might be feeling. Lu Han doesn’t want him to feel nervous, least of all when he’s probably the more experienced one out of the two of them.

“You guys went over your scripts?” Jongdae asks them as Kibum starts fussing over Lu Han, clipping his fringe back as he brings a hair straightener to Lu Han’s hair.

“How about you find someone with less awful hair next time? I already have to deal with Chanyeol and Yixing,” Kibum huffs, and Lu Han’s a little bewildered. He’s never though his hair was _awful._

“Don’t mind Kibum, he’s just miserable,” Jongdae smiles winningly, as if Lu Han hasn’t just been insulted. Like he needs this right now. “Scripts?”

“Read it over, sir,” Chanyeol answers, saluting Jongdae in the process. Lu Han murmurs a yes and leaves it at that. He’s a little too nervous to be saying much right now.

“Right, awesome. The set’s all ready, when you’re finished hair and makeup get into costume and we can get this going! Any questions?” Jongdae looks at them both expectantly, eyes bright, and Lu Han wonders if he isn’t on something to be that happy. Maybe he really liked his job.

“I’m the student, right?” Lu Han asks because he really wants it explicitly stated. He’s taken it up the ass a handful of times and Lu Han’s sure that a little spit isn’t going to prep him if he’s not the student.

“Yeah, didn’t I highlight your parts for you?” Jongdae asks, brows furrowing. The concern is kind of nice, as is the relief that Lu Han isn’t going to get cock up his ass on this fine evening.

“Just making sure,” Lu Han smiles.

“Yeah, Chanyeol’s fans like to see him getting fucked so we try to deliver, you know,” Jongdae explains. Lu Han glances at Chanyeol, notes the slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. He’s cute, even if his ears are big, and when he’s not smiling excessively at Lu Han, he looks pretty, too.

 _It’s just sex,_ Lu Han tells himself, nodding and getting a smack from Kibum in return. “Stop moving!”

Lu Han spends the rest of his time sitting very, very still in his seat, watching Chanyeol from the corner of his eyes. At some point Lu Han was going to spread him out over a teacher’s desk and fuck him bareback.

 

✖✖✖

 

Lu Han only has a moment to glance at his reflection in the mirror, cheeks accentuated by whatever Kibum’s done to him, lips a little pinker than they really were. He looks the opposite of manly and it’s good thing he doesn’t get to spend too long in front of the mirror.

They have him in a school uniform, shirt untucked, tie loosened up, and seated in some high school classroom replica with Chanyeol at the front of the room. Chanyeol looks like a nerd, thick rimmed glasses, wearing a suit with his tie all done up right. If Lu Han were watching this, maybe he’d get a little kick out of defiling Chanyeol, too.

When Jongdae yells action, Lu Han makes an effort to slump in his seat. Minseok’s camera is on the edge of the set as he captures the distance between Lu Han and Chanyeol. There’s a clock on the wall behind Chanyeol, it read a quarter past three.

“Do you know why you’re here, Jihun?” Chanyeol asks him, using Lu Han’s scripted name. It’s still a little strange to respond to a name that isn’t his but Lu Han makes his best annoyed face and shrugs.

“No, sir.”

“You need to be taught a lesson,” Chanyeol says, leaning back in his seat. Lu Han nearly snorts but his next line isn’t exactly the most cleverly scripted.

“Oh, I think you're the one who needs a lesson, sir,” Lu Han smirks, willing himself not to burst into laughter or worse, tears. He lets his eyes rake over Chanyeol’s body before Jongdae calls cut.

“Great run guys!” Jongdae tells them before the fluffer is at Chanyeol’s side, palming him through his pants to get him semi-hard. Lu Han notices that it doesn’t take very long. He’s not even a little aroused right now and he’s not sure how he feels about getting felt up until he is.

“Kay, Lu Han you’re gonna make your way over to Chanyeol, and Chan make sure you look surprised, like wow, fuck, my student looks like he wants to touch my dick,” Jongdae instructs before he calls action a second time.

Lu Han’s smirking as he gets up out of his seat, hand trailing along the edge of his desk as he makes his way toward Chanyeol. He’d told himself earlier to treat this like actual sex, like Chanyeol was someone who he wanted to fuck. Set the mood.

Minseok’s not two feet away though, and it’s pretty distracting, pretty unnerving but Chanyeol’s eyes are so wide, the bulge in his pants obvious. Lu Han sits on the edge of Chanyeol’s desk, lets Minseok zoom in on them, on Chanyeol’s erection. “Are you happy to have me here, sir? You look real happy.”

Chanyeol swallows, licking his lips, and Lu Han really wonders how Chanyeol looks so submissive so quickly, how that’s even possible. Lu Han wonders if he looks domineering, the way Jongdae wants him to be for the scene. Jongdae’s cut tells him he isn’t. They redo the scene twice before Jongdae tells him he wants Lu Han to straddle Chanyeol when he delivers the second part of his line, thinks it’ll move things along better.

Lu Han finds himself in Chanyeol’s lap, making sure to sit a little back, let Minseok catch sight of Chanyeol’s bulge. He’s not as aroused now, and it’s obvious, but Lu Han hopes to fix that.

“Is this the lesson you wanted to teach me, sir?” Lu Han asks innocently as he grinds into Chanyeol’s lap. Blood rushes down at the touch, the Viagra finally kicking in, and Lu Han leans in to kiss Chanyeol the way Jongdae had written in the script. Filthy, lots of tongue.

The lens of the camera is pretty much in their faces as they grind, the obscenity captured on film forever. Jongdae lets them continue rutting, until Lu Han remembers that they need to be naked in porn, and starts undressing Chanyeol. His “teacher” is rather helpful, stripping himself of his dress shirt and tie quickly and then working on Lu Han.

They’re naked waist up before Jongdae calls cut, rushing over to them. “This is great, you’re doing fucking fantastic, but make sure you’re angling yourself so Minseok can get everything. I want you to end up on the desk and you,” he turns to Lu Han here, “need to spend a little time fucking him open with your fingers, alright. No coming, not until I say so. Back to your positions, you’re doing great.”

Jongdae bounds back to his chair, a rolled up script in one hand as Lu Han realises that Jongdae is the one with all the true power here.

They get back into it, Chanyeol pushing Lu Han up onto the desk, already devoid of anything. This was porn, it didn’t have to be realistic. Lu Han lets Chanyeol work his mouth around his nipples, mouth hanging open as he gasps. Jongdae motions for him to be louder, so Lu Han, despite his own instincts, moans louder. He sounds foreign to his own ears but Chanyeol’s pulling his dick out of his pants, he has more pressing matters to attend to.

In a split second, Chanyeol’s got his mouth around Lu Han’s cock, blowing him to aching hardness. Lu Han’s not sure he’s going to last long if Chanyeol keeps working his mouth along Lu Han’s cock like that, sucking and licking up the length, hand fisting his cock when he sucks in Lu Han’s balls.

To take back control, Lu Han yanks Chanyeol back up by the hair, quickly flipping them over so that he’s got Chanyeol’s ass on the desk. He drops his own pants and pulls Chanyeol’s off, spreading his long legs open for Minseok to film. He runs a finger from Chanyeol’s ball sac to his puckered hole, tracing around it deliberately. Chanyeol’s head tosses back, and Lu Han takes the opportunity to kiss down the column of his neck until he’s dropping down onto his knees.

He lets his tongue trace Chanyeol’s entrance, lets spit dribble down Chanyeol’s cleft until he can push a finger in. Lu Han can taste lube, knows Chanyeol prepped himself before this whole thing started. It tastes like artificial watermelon. Letting his tongue replace his finger, Lu Han fucks into Chanyeol, pulling back to leave little kittenish licks. Chanyeol holds his legs up for Lu Han, stretches them apart so Lu Han has easy access and Lu Han thinks he can do this, thinks this isn’t so bad. If he forgot about the camera hovering around him, it was just sex with really shitty dirty talk to get things going.

Somehow neither of them come, although Lu Han’s cock is pretty neglected and Chanyeol seems to have done this plenty of times before. Lu Han has four fingers fucking into Chanyeol and hitting his prostate, angling himself so that Minseok can film everything. Chanyeol’s trying not to sob, and Lu Han knows better than to touch his cock.

Jongdae gives Lu Han a thumbs up, Lu Han taking it as a cue to finally push his cock into Chanyeol. He teases at first, spitting into Chanyeol’s thoroughly stretched asshole, putting Chanyeol on display for Minseok, the way he’d seen every guy do to Jongin, before he pushes in slowly. When he’s all the way in, Lu Han pauses, adjusting to the sensation of such heat around his cock. He couldn’t come, not yet.

He starts them off slow, quickening his pace with Jongdae’s encouraging, knowing that people wanted to see Chanyeol fucked hard and fast. They didn’t make love in porn.

They last another fifteen minutes, max, but Lu Han can’t really tell the time, his hand wrapped around Chanyeol’s cock as his spunk shoots upwards, landing in stripes across his abdomen as he pants. The way his ass squeezes around Lu Han’s cock forces Lu Han to pull out just as he reaches his own release, own hand milking him through his orgasm, Chanyeol’s thighs painted white.

Jongdae calls cut and Lu Han collapses back into the chair they’d abandoned, panting. Chanyeol’s not better, lying along the length of the desk as he catches his breath. Lu Han tries not to stare at the mess all over him, grateful when someone passes him a bathrobe.

 

✖✖✖

 

Lu Han doesn’t get a shower after the filmings done. He just gets dragged out to a bar with the rest of the crew because apparently it’s necessary they celebrate Lu Han’s first shoot going successfully at four in the evening.

“You really did amazing. I think you’ve got a natural talent for it,” Jongdae tells him for the nth time, looking Chanyeol’s crazy smile levels of excited. Lu Han feels like the weakass compliment he had tried to give Jongin after he’d watched him get fucked. The human embodiment of an awkward, incomplete sentence.

“Thanks,” Lu Han offers, nursing his beer. He takes a sip, still wishing he’d been allowed to go home and shower.

“It’s easy money, even if it’s not the most pleasant work,” Jongdae shrugs, and Lu Han is definitely thankful but he smells like sex and sweat. He doesn’t really want to socialise smelling this gross.

“I’m just glad I wasn’t a complete fuck up,” Lu Han sighs, leaning back in his seat. He watches Kibum sitting in a booth with Minho and the fluffer. Kibum’s pretty much in Minho’s lap, laughing loud enough that the sound travels through the wall.

“Oh, shit, wait. Did you think up a pornstar name for yourself? We gotta promote the new goods,” Jongdae says, chugging down his beer.

“Xiao Lu,” Lu Han replies, having thought the name over on his way to the studio that morning. While it had been an affectionate nickname his friends had given him, he really couldn’t think of anything better and he definitely wasn’t going to just go with his real name.

“Sounds cute, like you,” Jongdae coos, to Lu Han’s irritation. He shoves away Jongdae’s hand as he reaches to pinch Lu Han’s cheek, scowling. Jongdae just laughs, eyes crinkling.

“I’m not cute,” Lu Han hisses, emptying his bottle of beer before ordering another. Jongdae only hums in response, the annoying smile on his face getting on Lu Han’s nerves.

“You’re pretty cute,” someone says, startling Lu Han. He whips his head to his right, and finds Jongin standing there grinning. “I mean, in a totally non-schoolgirl kind of way.”

“When’d you get so smooth, Jongin? Or are you just trying real hard around Lu Han?” Jongdae teases, eyebrows waggling suggestively. Jongin’s cheeks flush and he throws a wasabi pea in Jongdae’s direction as retaliation. It hits him square in the forehead and Lu Han bursts out laughing, Jongdae’s smug smirk falling off his face instantly. He high fives Jongin, who shoots Jongdae a satisfied grin before taking the empty seat next to Lu Han.

“Heard you had your first shoot today?” Jongin flashes Lu Han a smile as he orders himself a bottle of soju. Lu Han watches him pour himself a shot and shoot it down, the stretch of his neck like a snapshot, searing into Lu Han’s eyes.

Maybe Lu Han shouldn’t have watched all that porn with Kim Kai. He’s having a little trouble not seeing Jongin naked, attempting to seduce Lu Han to fuck right there and then. Well fuck.

Having spent so long dating the one guy, Lu Han’s not sure what to do with all this unrestrained lust. The lingering notion that maybe he really liked how boyish Jongin’s smile was pushed aside. Lu Han didn’t have time for this.

“Yeah. I keep being told it went really well,” Lu Han answers, smiling. He makes a concentrated effort to maintain eye contact, not let his eyes wander. Jongin, on the other hand, is trying to discreetly give Lu Han a once over.

“I’m sure you did. Jongdae wouldn’t have let you guys finish until he was happy with the product. I had to redo this one scene like five times once because the guy I was starring with sucked ass. Like don’t get into gay porn if you can’t suck on a dick,” Jongin mutters, popping wasabi peas into his mouth. Lu Han wants something a little harder than beer now.

“Be nice to Siwon, he’s...confused,” Jongdae reasons, but he’s laughing with Jongin in the next. Lu Han feels some kind of joke whiz over his head, using the opportunity to order himself a bottle of soju, too.

“Hey mister director,” Baekhyun slurs as he shows up next to Jongdae. “You’ve spent enough time with your new star. Come help me ruin Kyungsoo’s life.”

“Aw, is he smiling too much? We better put an end to that,” Jongdae laughs, excusing himself from Lu Han and Jongin’s company to follow Baekhyun over to a busy booth. Being left alone with Jongin is both horrible but somehow nice, what with Jongin humming something under his breath, something pleasant.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Jongin finally breaks the silence, leaning toward Lu Han. Jongin doesn’t smell like sex and sweat, but rather something spicy, something attractive.

“Surprisingly not,” Lu Han answers. “I kinda thought I’d never get hard but Minho gave me a Viagra before the whole stint started.”

“Ah Viagra, my old friend,” Jongin hums, laughing. He looks younger when he laughs, the sharpness of his features melting away. Lu Han needs to stop thinking about this.

“How long have you been doing this?” Lu Han asks, worried that he might be overstepping some boundary. They’re not exactly close and while Jongin’s been friendly, Lu Han’s not really sure if they’re friends or just work acquaintances. Can he even call them that? It’s not like they really worked together.

“Two years. My parents kicked me out when I told them I wanted to go to university for art, said I was wasting my life. My dad’s a real hardass,” Jongin tells him, smiling. Lu Han’s a little surprised at the honesty but he appreciates it nonetheless.

He wants to return the favour, even if talking about Yifan only made him horribly angry and miserable. “My ex kinda ditched me after his life went to shit, and I was pretty much about to become homeless before I ran into Jongdae, coincidentally. I was looking for my ex, kinda wanted to dent his face in.”

Jongin chuckles, louder than Lu Han expects and his company’s pleasant, more than Lu Han’s had since Yifan left. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to. He sounds like he deserves it.”

“I might just be homicidal,” Lu Han muses, tossing back his soju, hand coming to wipe at his mouth. “You never know.”

“Well, what’re the chances of two homicidal people meeting each other, hmm?” Jongin gives Lu Han a very serious look, and for a moment Lu Han almost falls for it, but then Jongin’s laughing, falling into Lu Han. His touch is hot against Lu Han, burning through Lu Han’s t-shirt, through his skin until it settles into Lu Han’s bones, blooming orange.

Lu Han suspects he’s a little fucked.

 

✖✖✖

 

In the span of a month, Lu Han does two more films. He pretends to be soccer player for the first one, meeting a teammate in the showers. All Lu Han really remembers is that he’d seen the guy in Jongin’s _Kim Kai Gone Wild_ , the first guy who’d gotten Jongin to blow him in the gangbang. Zitao.

The second filming had been in some rich guy’s rented house, and Lu Han had spread Yixing out over a stranger’s bedsheets and fucked him until he’d been crying -- Jongdae’s instructions. Apparently Yixing’s fans liked that sort of thing. Lu Han’s a little worried over this whole concept of fans. He’s terrified someone’s going to recognise him on the streets, but Jongin has reassured him people didn’t just come up to them and ask if they starred in gay porn. They may as well just out themselves, Jongin had said, smiling at Lu Han, eyes soft and sweet.

That was the real problem in Lu Han’s life. Jongin was everywhere, inescapable, and while Lu Han really did like him, Jongin was a little oblivious to how he just fell into Lu Han, how his hands somehow always found themselves on some part of Lu Han’s body (appropriate places, thank you very much), how he sent Lu Han’s heart racing. Or maybe he knew and he was just terribly coy. Lu Han couldn’t really believe that theory, not with Jongin’s signature bluntness.

The biggest problem, however, was that Lu Han’s next film was with Kim Kai, and Xiao Lu may not have watched _Kim Kai Gone Wild_ some twenty times but Lu Han certainly had.

 

✖✖✖

 

The film shoot is at another studio location, and this time Lu Han isn’t unsure about his role as a massage therapist, but he’s definitely worried about the sort of turmoil his dick’s going to be dragged through as he feels Jongin up _everywhere_. Jongdae had told him to bring along a tank top and some sweats, his costume for the film. Lu Han tries not to imagine Jongin lying naked on his table with maybe a small towel covering his cock.

Jongin’s not there yet, which comes as relief to Lu Han as he lets Kibum mess around with his hair, going a little light on the makeup this time around. He’s pretty thankful, considering that he’s having a little bit of a hard time sitting still. When Jongin does show up, Lu Han’s heart surges into overdrive, throat clogging up.

Fucking people he barely knew is one thing, but fucking Jongin had him nervous and clashing with a suppressed awareness that it wasn’t just lust he felt for Jongin. Lu Han tried to calm himself with the knowledge that there would be zero kissing in this film. Just groping and feeling Jongin up and slicking him down with oil.

Lu Han swallows, giving Jongin the best smile he can manage as he steers his mind away from his current task and to something mundane and boring. Like doing his taxes.

“Are you okay?” Jongin asks him, looking concerned, bottom lip caught between his teeth. The abrupt shyness of Jongin’s actions always caught Lu Han off guard, always unprepared for Jongin’s hesitation, his inability to say certain things. It stood in stark contrast with the Jongin that laughed too loud at his own jokes and told Lu Han right to his face that he’d watched Lu Han’s first porno, thought he had a pretty nice dick.

If desperation hadn’t pulled him into the industry, Lu Han doesn’t think he could have ever done it. His own insecurities with his body would have held him back, but when having a roof over your head was on the line, it was a little easier to push those thoughts away.

“Great,” Lu Han smiles, letting Jongin’s fingers entwine with his, eyes following the slope of Jongin’s shoulders, broader than Lu Han’s. Since watching Jongin get fucked, Lu Han hadn’t stopped thinking about the dips of his collarbones, the duskiness of his nipples, endless smooth skin. “You?”

Jongin hums, inching a little closer, until he’s settled between Lu Han’s legs. He lets his palm connect with Lu Han’s, fingers squeezing their hands together. “I’m not the one sitting with my shoulders all hunched up.”

“I’m a little nervous,” Lu Han admits, fighting the urge to let his hand settle on the jut of Jongin’s hip. He’s seen those before too, but he wants them to be the one touching them, too.

“Why?” Jongin breathes, forcing Lu Han to look up, look Jongin right in the eye.

“Because it’s you.”

Jongdae interrupts them right then, looking at their clasped hands with a smug knowing that brings heat to Lu Han’s cheeks. Jongin doesn’t let Lu Han pull away, staying put as Jongdae goes over what he wants from them. Lots of teasing, less sensuality and more inappropriateness turning Jongin on. Lu Han nods along, incredibly aware of Jongin’s warm hand against his own.

Oddly enough, it settles his heart beat, and Lu Han goes to change into his (skeevy) massage therapist outfit.

 

✖✖✖

 

Jongin starts the shoot by giving the camera a little strip show, Lu Han’s eyes hungrily devouring every stretch of revealed skin as quickly as the camera. He lies down on the table, placing the towel over his crotch, before relaxing, arms settling next to him.

It’s Lu Han’s cue to enter the set, opening a prop door to let himself in.

“Hey,” he smiles as he enters, pretending to be personable and genuine. He’s a little terrified his hands are going to start shaking. “How’re you doing today?”

“Um, I’m good,” Jongin mumbles, shyness creeping into his voice. Lu Han makes it over to the backside of the table, smiling down at Jongin.

“Thanks for getting all ready for me,” Lu Han says, grabbing the massage oil from his side table. “Was there anywhere you felt particularly tense? Some kinks you needed me to get to.”

“My lower back, and my thighs. I’m a dancer, so they get a little sore,” Jongin requests, hands fidgeting with the edge of the towel draped over his lower half.

“I’ll make sure I get every spot. Inside out,” Lu Han smiles, keeping his voice sweet. There’s a smile on Jongin’s mouth, one he’s trying to keep small. Lu Han swallows as he squirts some oil into his hands, warming it up between his fingers before reaching down to rub his hands against Jongin’s skin.

He keeps it safe for a while, oiling up Jongin’s arms, his shoulders, Jongin’s skin glistening as Lu Han rubs the oil over his pecs, enjoying the way Jongin’s stomach quivers. Lu han trails his hands down, massaging into Jongin’s stomach, covering him up under the shine of the oil. He looks radiant like this, shimmering under the light, and as Lu Han digs his fingers into Jongin’s arms, giving him a little bit of a treat, he listens to Jongin’s pleased sighs. Moving to Jongin’s chest, Lu Han massages around Jongin’s nipples, purposefully rubbing a thumb over the nubs until they harden under his administrations.

Going lower, Lu Han lets his hands wander down Jongin’s left side, fingers just skirting under the edge of the towel, pressing into Jongin’s hip bones. Jongdae gives him a thumbs up so Lu Han continues, letting his hands wander lower and lower until he’s brushing against Jongin’s neatly trimmed pubes, Jongin’s cock visibly hard.

“Is that okay?” Lu Han asks, more so to hear the state Jongin’s in than to steam up the porno.

“Y-yeah,” Jongin breathes, voice hitching as Lu Han pinches a nipple between his fingers, soothing the sting of the infliction by rubbing circles around Jongin’s nipple. Lu Han lets his hands travel up momentarily, covering the length of Jongin’s neck with the oil, and he’d be lying if he wasn’t enraptured by the way Jongin looks all the more inviting with the sheen of oil all over him.

Jongdae motions for Lu Han to turn Jongin around, disrupting Lu Han’s hands from making their way all the way back down to Jongin’s hips. “How about you turn over and I can start working on your back, yeah?”

Jongin listens, Lu Han grabbing the towel off his crotch, the curve of Jongin’s cock enticing. Jongin settles onto his stomach and Lu Han doesn’t bother covering his ass up, not when the plumpness lures Lu Han in. He lets the camera get a nice appreciative look at Jongin before he begins slathering oil onto Jongin again.

Jongin’s shoulders are a bit tense as Lu Han works on them, asking Jongin if it felt good. The hum of approval he gets in return goes straight to Lu Han’s cock and Jongin’s definitely not the only one with a problem down there.

Lu Han lets his hands wander all over Jongin’s back, entirely thankful that this film had gone to him and not some other guy wanting to fucking Jongin until he was a debauched mess. Maybe he had spent too much time fantasizing about how good Jongin would look under him. He slides his hands over smooth skin, finally making it to Jongin’s ass. The first swipe is made to look accidental, but by the fifth, Lu Han’s purposefully digging his fingers into the plump flesh, desire coiling in his belly as he Jongin’s cheeks part easily when Lu Han tugs at them a little.

He starts on Jongin’s legs after some teasing, purposefully letting his hands travel along the inside of Jongin’s thighs, muscles tight as he makes it back up to Jongin’s ass. Lu Han’s not sure if Jongin does it purposefully, but he parts his legs a little, letting Lu Han slip his hand right up to Jongin’s ass and rub along the cleft of his ass.

“Does that feel good? Do you like it?” Lu Han asks, spreading Jongin’s cheeks apart again.

“Yeah,” Jongin sighs, so Lu Han goes to the next step, hands gripping Jongin’s waist.

“Why don’t you just lift your lips up a little?” Lu Han suggests, slipping a foam pillow under Jongin’s belly when he does. It gives Lu han the perfect view of Jongin’s ass, trapping Jongin’s cock between the pillow and his stomach.

It’s easy getting into it, Lu Han letting his finger rub against Jongin’s entrance until he can hear the little whines Jongin lets out. He pushes a finger in slowly, hands slick with oil, and sets a teasing pace, watches as Jongin begins rutting back into Lu Han’s touch. It’s not until Lu Han gets three fingers in that he starts rubbing his fingers against Jongin’s prostate, the spongy tissue soft under his fingers. Jongin lets out little gasps, rubbing himself down against the pillow for some friction.

Lu Han had to hand it to him, he was good, but Lu Han knew he hadn’t landed his role with Jongin by being mediocre. “Is this good? Should I massage this spot a little longer? Come on, tell me.”

Jongin shudders, whimpering as he tries to slow himself down. “Fuck me, please. Please. I’m --”

Lu Han shoots Jongdae a quick glance who motions for him to keep going. Pulling his fingers out of Jongin’s ass, Lu Han gets up on the table with Jongin, positioning himself between Jongin’s legs before sliding his sweats down. The bottle of oil is lying by Jongin’s hand, and Lu Han reaches for it, slicking his cock up before he pushes into Jongin in one quick go. Jongin arches off the table, skin glistening under the studio lights.

“Should I give you a dick massage? They’re my speciality,” Lu Han laughs, fingers wrapping around Jongin’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts into Jongin. The sobs Jongin is letting out are leaving Lu Han breathless, impossible tightness around his cock already too much for Lu Han to handle. But he wants this to be good for Jongin, wants to feel Jongin’s cock pulse with pleasure in his hand, even if this was for a porno.

Jongin lasts a lot longer than Lu Han expects, meeting Lu han’s thrusts until he stifles a moan, ass clenching around Lu Han’s cock as he shoots his load all over Lu Han’s hand. Lu Han pumps him through it, unable to hold himself back as he comes inside of Jongin, cursing under his breath. When he pulls out, cum drips out of Jongin’s entrance and Lu Han lets the camera get a good look before Jongdae calls cut.

 

✖✖✖

 

Jongin talks Jongdae out of making them all go out for a drink, something of a tradition at EXO Productions apparently. He gets Lu Han out of it too, but his hold on Lu Han’s hand is tight as he pulls him out of the studio and to his car.

“I need a shower, not a drink,” Jongin grumbles as he turns the ignition on, Lu Han sinking into the passengers seat. He’d taken a taxi to the location, having made enough off the last three productions to spend a little on transportation. He was still wary but taking the bus to the studio meant walking twenty minutes from the bus stop.

“Tell me about it,” Lu Han agrees, still a little dazed, body exhausted. He doesn’t know how Jongin’s driving right now.

“Can we go to your place? Mine’s is a dump right now.”

“You’re...I mean, yeah, sure,” Lu Han says, a little more than surprised. His heart’s back in fulldrive, thrumming loudly in his ears as his mind races over the implications of Jongin coming to his place.

The drive to Lu Han’s apartment feels too short, and when they both stumble in, door closing behind Lu Han, Jongin doesn’t waste a second pulling Lu Han in by material of his hoodie, mouth finding Lu Han’s easily.

Jongin kisses like he fucks, body melting into it, heat searing down Lu Han’s spine as he wills himself not to devour Jongin, who’s so pliant, so ready for Lu Han to push and shove him into submission. Jongin is so many contradictions rolled into one, the tinge of pink in his cheeks a welcoming sight, hand easing up on Lu Han’s hoodie.

“I know you just kinda, got out of a thing,” Jongin mumbles, “but I really like you. It doesn’t have to be official or anything, but I wanna spend time with you and kiss you until my mouth’s sore.”

Lu Han lets out a shuddering breath and while he’s definitely not entirely over being angry at Yifan yet, he’s not exactly pining for his return. Jongin feels like hope, and once upon a time that would have scared him but not today.

He runs a hand through Jongin’s hair, still wet with sweat, the oil Lu Han had rubbed into Jongin’s skin still not all gone. Leaning in, Lu Han kisses him again, sweeter this time, taking his time to explore Jongin’s mouth just like he’d explored his body. Lu Han lets his tongue trace over Jongin’s lips, his teeth, sucking Jongin’s tongue into his own mouth.

He has Jongin pressed into his shitty mattress when they finally break apart for air, Lu Han kissing down the column of Jongin’s neck until he can hear Jongin’s thumping heartbeat.

“I think I wouldn’t mind kissing you until my mouth was sore,” Lu Han breathes as he hovers over Jongin, straddling his hips. Jongin gives him his best smile, the one that washes the rest of the world away until it’s just Jongin’s twinkling eyes and perfect teeth. Lu Han leans back down and kisses him, doesn’t care that Jongin smells like sweat and sex. He can get used to that.


End file.
